


Going Down

by ohfreckle



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, backrooms, porn stars, the golden age of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: Poppers don't do it for Loki, but Thor's cock does.





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> The 70ies porn star AU nobody asked for. Blame Chris' awful mustache.

Loki is already halfway out of their makeshift dressing room when he’s yanked back by a thick arm sliding around his middle.

He doesn’t need to turn around to know who it is. One glance down is enough; the tan skin is a dead giveaway.

“Had a good time?” Thor asks.

Loki nods shakily. It’s not a lie. He did enjoy their scene, even if he didn’t come. Which is a crying shame because he’s been waiting weeks for the opportunity to film with Thor, and also because Tony, their director, wasn’t happy at all about it.

“Really.” There’s something unpleasant in Thor’s voice that makes Loki’s skin prickle. “Funny, could have fooled me there. I’ve never had a boy who didn’t come on my cock before.”

Shit.

The last thing Loki needs is Thor refusing to work with him again. Not only would he have fucked his way to the top through a bunch of mediocre talent for nothing, but it would also cut into his paycheck. Yes, he’s been dying to get on that massive cock, but what he wants even more is the money that comes with starring in a movie with the studio’s top stud.

It’s either pleasing Thor and Tony or going back to his sorry excuse for a father and listen to his drunk ass prattling on about how much of a disappointment Loki is.

“It’s the poppers,” Loki admits, deciding that for once the truth might be the right way to go. “They make me relaxed but at the same time kind of numb." Loki cranes his head back so he can look up at Thor, biting his lip. “Takes me forever to come with them.”

“Do you need them?” Thor slides his free hand down to Loki’s ass, squeezing around a cheek. “Soft, pretty boy like you—I wouldn’t mind spending a little more time opening you up.” He shoots Loki a lazy grin. “Breaking you in.”

“Tony thinks so,” Loki shrugs.

“Tony,” Thor huffs, the name dripping with disdain. “He likes his boys slutty, but he doesn’t have the skill or the patience to make them feel it.”

“But you do.”

Loki has jacked off to enough of Thor’s films; sometimes loud enough to get caught and thrown out of the cinema, chastised that adult movies are not for boys by men who probably get off to the very same films and have no qualms about watching boys of Loki’s age getting fucked.

His eighteenth birthday can’t come soon enough.

“There’s plenty proof on tape,” Thor chuckles, pulling Loki closer against his body. He leans in and drags his lips over Loki’s cheek, the tip of his tongue darting out wetly. “What do you say we practice a little? Off the clock.”

Loki is sure Thor can feel his heart thudding in his chest. Thor manages to turn that barely-there kiss into something filthy that has Loki’s cock straining in his pants so fast he feels dizzy with it; utterly ridiculous given that Loki had Thor’s massive dick in his ass an hour ago.

“Okay,” Loki blurts out, ignoring the alarm bells that are blaring in his head. He’s only met Thor twice, but he’s sure that he’s not a safe person to be around. Too bad that ship has already sailed the moment they started shooting today, and at least he doesn’t look a killer. More like somebody who likes to fuck boys half his age or would steal from his grandma; maybe fuck some guys up with those massive biceps.

Safe or not, Thor is fucking gorgeous. A real man with that mustache and the broad chest that almost bursts the seams of his t-shirt; that fat cock with its thick dark-blond bush, making Loki hard and dripping every time he catches a glimpse of it on tape or in a magazine.

He’s not going to miss out on this.

Loki expects Thor to take him to his place, but they end up at a noisy, dimly lit club. A guy decked all out in black leather accepts a few bills from Thor and admits them inside after he eyes Loki’s Levi’s and simple t-shirt critically, grunting something after Thor that Loki can’t catch.

The inside is dark and windowless, packed with men in black leather, most of them showing off bare, gleaming chests. A sense of dread shoots up Loki’s spine when he notices the police hats and nightsticks, but it quickly gives way to simmering arousal that curls sharply in his belly. Loki guesses real officers wouldn’t stick their hands down the pants of the guy they’re about to arrest.

He’s about to mention he’s not allowed to drink when Thor leads him past the bar with a hand on the small of his back, towards the end of the club.

Not that his age would matter. It didn’t matter to Tony, and this place doesn’t look like it gives fuck all about its patrons' age, either, as long as they can pay.

They step through a door that leads to a long, gloomy hallway. Small rooms are branching off either side, all without doors. Loki doesn’t need to look inside or hear the groans and the sound of skin slapping against skin to know that inside people are fucking.

At the end the hallway opens into a single, large room. Loki’s heartbeat ratchets up another notch when he takes in the scene around them: men fucking in groups of two or more, the air thick with sweat and sweat, reeking with the unmistakable smell of come.

It’s obscene and filthy and it leaves Loki achingly hard inside his jeans.

Thor leans against the wall opposite the entrance and pulls Loki between his legs. Next to them, a guy is getting fucked with his hands braced against the wall. Loki can’t help but look, turning his head only to find the top staring at him with a hungry look.

“You’re the hottest piece of ass in this whole club, every single man in here would love to get his hands on you,” Thor says, turning Loki’s head back with a knuckle under his chin.

Loki flushes, going hot all over. He fucks for a living, but this is different, more personal. It’s about him gagging for that cock without a care how many people are watching, no excuses that it’s all about money.

Unsure what to say Loki goes for Thor’s fly instead, his fingers shaking when he pulls his cock out. It’s thick and hard, a hefty weight against his palm, the head already wet, more precome spilling out when he rubs his thumb over the slit.

“Patience, baby,” Thor murmurs, belying his own words when he starts to thrust lightly into Loki’s grip, the dry, hot skin of his shaft sliding smoothly against Loki’s palm. “Yeah, like that, nice and easy.” He scrapes his teeth against Loki’s lower lip, soothing the sting with a broad swipe of his tongue before he fucks it into Loki’s mouth.

Thor kisses the way he fucks, invasive and presumptuous, licking into Loki as if he’s got all the rights to it. Loki whimpers and opens up for him, screwing his eyes shut and moaning his approval every time the flat of Thor’s tongue slicks over his own.

“No—” Loki makes the most embarrassing sound when Thor breaks the kiss before he’s ready to. He’s never been kissed like that, _owned_ like that, and he wants more; wants to feel his lips stinging with the sharp nip of teeth, his skin red and itching from the rasp of beard against it.

“You want to fuck or not?” Thor grins, something wild and cocky with too many teeth, and pulls his shirt up and over his head, hooking it behind his neck.

God, yes, Loki wants to so badly he’s shaking with it. He wants so much, and he’s going to get it. Ducking his head he rubs his cheek against the thick rise of Thor’s pecs, and despite the dimness in the room, everything goes raw and bright behind his eyes when he feels the rasp of soft hair against his cheek, the swell of muscle when Thor inhales sharply.

Stumbling a little when Thor pulls him closer between his legs, Loki loses his grip around Thor’s cock. He steadies himself with his hands on Thor’s shoulder, his fingers digging into the meaty part of them. “Fuck, how are you so big,” he stutters out, flushing hotly as soon as the words are out of his mouth.

“Working hard, fucking even harder,” Thor replies, a low laugh rumbling from his chest. "

One of his hands opens Loki’s pants with short, brisk movements as if to prove his point, tugging them just below the swell of his ass. Whatever blood is left in Loki’s brain rushes straight to his cock the moment Thor’s big hands grab his ass cheeks, alternately squeezing and pulling them apart roughly.

A wolf-whistle rings out behind him, followed by a gruff voice. “Damn, Thor, you lucky bastard.”

Until now Loki has been able to ignore the other men around them. Now that he’s reminded that others can see them—are _watching_ them—his gut knots together with a mix of embarrassment and excitement. He’s spread himself open before, but on set he can ignore the camera guy, choose not to think about the men who will watch the movie.

Here, everyone who bothers to watch can see how wet and loose his hole still is from their earlier fuck.

Loki shivers and angles himself up, moaning a desperate _Fuck me_ against Thor’s lips before he has no breath to moan at all.

Thor’s tongue is in his mouth, and his fingers are slipping between Loki’s cheeks, rubbing roughly over his hole and down between his legs, fingertips catching against his balls. It’s dry and hot, the rough caress over his already sore hole sending a shiver up Loki’s spine.

“Open up, baby,” Thor grunts, his mustache tickling against Loki’s lips. One of his hands lets go of Loki’s ass, there’s a smacking sound as if he’s catching something, and then his fingers are back, wet and blunt, tapping once against Loki’s hole in warning.

Loki’s shocked little gasp gets lost in another rough kiss. Thor goes all in, hooking two fingers into his ass, scissoring them roughly until he can squeeze in a third. It’s fast and messy, but Loki feels himself go loose and open, the last knot of tension in his belly unraveling with how good it feels. The angle is awkward, allowing only for shallow penetration, but his hole is stretched wide and throbbing with the delicious burn, every nerve ending coming alive.

Unable to keep up the kiss any longer Loki drops his forehead onto Thor’s shoulder, panting his need into Thor’s skin.

The whole situation is unreal. He’s fully clothed, only his ass sticking out for a dozen other men to see. It’s dirty and shameless, but Loki doesn’t care. He feels so hot his whole body is quaking, cock dripping into his jeans, his arousal ratcheting higher with every moan and slap of skin around them.

“Ah, ah, sweetheart, you don’t need that,” Thor laughs when Loki reaches between their bodies to free his cock, stilling Loki’s hand with a firm grip. “Remember, you’re gonna come on my cock. I’ll fuck your greedy cunt so good, that’s all you’ll need.”

“Then fucking do it,” Loki pants, sinking his teeth into the meat of Thor’s shoulder out of sheer sexual frustration.

Before he can even think about how desperate he must sound, his ass is suddenly empty, and he’s spun around and pressed against the wall, barely scraping together enough wit to brace himself.

The head of Thor’s cock presses against his fingered-open hole for just a moment, and then all he feels pressure, god, so much pressure, the broad head splitting him open, and then Thor is sliding in with a long, single push, working himself solidly into Loki’s body.

Loki pants through the burn and pushes back, desperate for that last inch. He breathes out a whine when he feels Thor’s pubic hair tickling between his cheeks, stuffed so full he can almost feel the hot pulse of Thor’s cock in his stomach. It’s an exhilarating feeling that literally takes his breath away, fueled by the crackling, sexual energy surrounding them.

Squeezing around the thick length inside him Loki curses, his whole body going rigid with the sudden, overwhelming need to come.

“Greedy little thing,” Thor rumbles against his back, his hips shifting minutely. “Never needed drugs to take a cock. All you need to come is a fat cock in your pretty, little cunt.”

“Yes. Please!” Loki doesn’t care if this is how Thor truly thinks of him or if it’s the actor speaking. It’s the truth, anyway.

The first thrust makes Loki claw the grimy wall, his knees buckling with the force of it. It’s slow and hard—god, so deep his insides are throbbing with the heavy drag of Thor’s cock in and out of him. His body lurches with each thrust, aching with the burn of fullness and the rasp of damp denim over the wet head of his cock.

“Gonna make you come from your hole,” Thor grunts, voice barely more than a rasp. He slides one hand between Loki’s legs and curls it around the inside of Loki’s thigh, cupping Loki’s cock over his jeans with the other, and _pulls_.

Loki cries out, loud enough to drown out out the noises around them. He’s lifted onto Thor’s cock like a ragdoll with slow, deliberate thrusts; the ring of his asshole burning and swollen-soft, his gut clenching and pulsing with need every time Thor’s fat cockhead catches against his prostate. He’s making awful noises, clenching around Thor and still begging for more and deeper with every ripple of pleasure that shakes him to the core, his orgasm already drawing tight in his groin.

Thor comes with a grunt, lifting Loki onto his toes and grinding deep as he shoots inside Loki, filling his ass with come, his cock pulsing hot inside him.

“Yes, in me…” Loki sobs out a strangled sound when Thor starts moving again, his cock still swollen inside him, but this time it’s fast and hard, slick with the thick gobs of come that are spilling out every time Thor draws back. It’s the feeling of come running down his crease that sends Loki over the edge, his hole pulsing as he comes in harsh spams inside his jeans.

There’s a wet sound when Thor pulls out that would be embarrassing if Loki had enough energy to care. He straightens carefully, wincing when he takes stock of his body. He’s sore, his hole puffy and gaping, reminding him that he’ll feel this for days.

People are still fucking around them, but now that the show is over nobody pays Loki any heed.

“Fuck, baby, I haven’t come this hard in forever!” Thor drags a thumb over Loki’s lips, leaning down for a deep kiss that sends another flare of arousal through Loki’s body. “See you next week. Or, you know,” Thor grins, sated and smug, squeezing Loki’s ass where he can feel the spill of come running between his cheeks. “Ask Tony for my number if you’re up for more practice.”

Nobody promised him any roses, but Loki can’t help the pang of disappointment as he watches Thor saunter over to a group of men with his cock still hanging out of his pants.

He rights his own clothes with shaking hands. Ok, so maybe Thor is kind of a dick, but he’s hot and fucks like a god.

Next week is way too far away.

**Author's Note:**

> The club is loosely based on the Mineshaft, one of the most famous gay bars and sex clubs in the 70ies.  
> Age restrictions for porn actors applied back then but were handled quite lax. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
